Twilight Reflexions
by Fantasywings7
Summary: A Poem reflecting on the love story that is Twilight: Love as strong as the grave or a silly tale? Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer.


**Twilight Reflections**

~oOo~

Some say that Twilight is a silly tale

Painting the world in a pink haze

A heroine

Falling head over heels

In love with a school mate

Handsome, in an uncanny sort of way

A boy with bronze hair

Looking seventeen

But more than five times her years

In reality, hardly one of her peers

~oOo~

Later she learns

He is a vampire

But, of course, not of the ordinary kind

No, he glitters when the sun shines

A Superhero in all means

Coming to rescue

His damsel in distress

And of course, humans are safe in his trace

He lives on the blood of lions and gazelles

~oOo~

His mere presence makes our heroine

Fall into some kind of trance

Yes, she is in a daze

Kind of enchanted

Flattered and amazed

When he reveals, he spies on her at night

To her, it is a token of romance

Although many see it as a sign

Of an obsession of an unhealthy kind

~oOo~

But our Edwardian hero, truth be said

Is a true gentleman in many ways

And a virgin, having patiently waited

Almost a century, yes, a long, long time

For his singer, his bride

The only one

Whose mind he is not able to unveil

He is even willing to leave her side

To grant her a normal human life

To save her from the danger

His very presence entails

~oOo~

Neither does he wish to make her into one of his own

No, from turning her into a vampire, he refrains

Even if it would make his highest wish come true

~oOo~

Because as long as she is human, and so fragile

There is barrier, they cannot fully be mates

Nor be truly close

As husband and wife

But he is ready to see her age

Although he would stay

Frozen, in his seventeen kind of state

Yes, Twilight may be said

To be a tale of a love impossible in all ways

~oOo~

And when, at the peak of our tale

When he thinks she died

He seeks to end his own undead life

Yes, our story could very well here have come to an end

In a kind of Romeo and Juliet way

Had it not been for our heroine

Entering the nest of vampire kings

And saving the day

~oOo~

Our heroine, she is a maid

In her late teens

Having no higher desire

Than to end her human life

To become a vampire who shines

Because she does not wish to age another day

But to be with the Prince of this tale

And all that such an existence entails

~oOo~

She is willing to sacrifice

Her whole human way of life

Leave it all behind

And bid family and friends goodbye

Because she feels there would be no life

Worth living, without her Prince by her side

Yes, many would say

That Twilight is a tale

Of love and passion fierce as the grave

~oOo~

But others would say, it is a tale

Of blind infatuation, and also the appeal

Of eternal youth, health and wealth

But to be bound to this earth

Is that indeed a fate to seek?

When you are only seventeen

You hardly yet know a thing

About yourself, the world or anything

~oOo~

Yes, there are those who claim

Twilight is a silly tale

Depicting romance in an unrealistic, sappy way

Painting the world in a rosy haze

A tale for those so naïve to still believe in fairy tales

~oOo~

Yes, it is for romantic fools, some would say

Because such guys as Edward are hardly even real

Nor such guys as Jacob, his rival in this tale

But are Princes of girly dreams

~oOo~

Yes, she has two suitors, not one

Our heroine is surrounded by guys of the supernatural kind

A werewolf, a vampire

Both Superheroes in their own right

~oOo~

A classical triangle drama, to add some spice

To the fluffy, blind, passionate romance

Overflowing on all sides

~oOo~

Yes, in many ways

Twilight may be a romantic fairy tale

Quite silly, you may say

But on the other hand, is it not sometimes nice

To dream yourself away

Enter the land of princes of the otherworldly kind

And truth be told, also in real life

Love is passionate and blind

Strong as the grave

A saving grace

~oOo~

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading, please let me know what you think, reviews make me smile! :)

Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer.


End file.
